Entranced
by Las-happy
Summary: Sara never expected to see him again, but she had and it's effected her more than she realised. Is it only a holiday romance or has it gone further?
1. Chapter 1

Sara stared into the distance, her mind occupied about the big holiday she's booked for next week ahead. She smiles leaning back in her work chair as if she got a place in Hawaii. She still couldn't believe it. Sara thinks further about the holiday where she wants to go. Her mind goes straight to the deep blue sea and the sun shinning down on her tanned body. Everything seems so peaceful there. She let out a gasp before jumping as someone hits her shoulder.

She looks up to she her friend Ann giggling down at her. "You were in a weird happy trance. Let me guess you're excited about this holiday we are going on, ain't you?." Her friend Ann said with the most amused smile that took up half of her facial features.

Ann's purple curly hair bounced as she stares down at Sara with her chocolate brown Eyes. Sara smiles, straightening up on her work chair again. "I might just be very excited, I just can't wait to let my hair down." Sara signed hoping her hours would go quicker.

"Ain't you just lucky we won these tickets to Hawaii, our hotel is going to be mint!" Ann said excitedly pacing across the room causing Sara to get a little dizzy.

"Ann, stop pacing. It's making me a little dizzy." Ann came to a sudden stop, biting her lip trying to calm her excitement.

"Let's go out to lunch, I am starving!" Ann let out. Already pulling Sara's arm and dragging her. "Alright, alright. You do look hungry." Sara says to her looking up and down Ann's thin figure.

Ann carries on pulling her through the building with eagerness. "You don't need to drag me. I'm coming." Sara lets out breathlessly from being pull around each corner of the work building. Sara's legs starts to slide across the shiny and clean stone floor. She tries to pull her arm free from Ann's tight grip.

Ann might be thin, but she sure does have a strong grip, Sara thought. Sara manages to pull her arm free and began to move quickly next to Ann. They both speed up as they made their way out of the building.

Sara and Ann made it outside, they both move towards the road in the direction of a small little cafe that stood opposite the building that Sara and Ann worked in.

Their eyes widened, they couldn't believe how busy the place was. It was full there were crowds of people in different queues, all waiting to get to the front. Sara had never seen it so busy before, She was about to tell Ann that maybe they should go somewhere else less busy but before she could speak, Ann had already started moving ahead and pushing pass people.

Sara started moving to follow her but before she could catch up to Ann, she bumped into a hard shoulder causing Sara to bite her lip as she feels something hot burn her skin. "Ah!" She gasps bringing her hand up to push away whatever was burning her. She ends up whacking her elbow on something hard before she could look to see what it was. Sara hears something loud clash to the floor.

Sara looks down to see a whole plate and cup had fallen to the floor spilling whatever was in the cup everywhere and food. Her eyes widened in shock and embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" She let out in disbelief of what just happened feeling very surprised. Sara bent down already trying to pick up the broken plate until she felt someone's hand firmly on top of hers, creating a light shiver go through her as she feels the person moving her hand away from the plate. "No, don't touch that, you might cut yourself." A voice sounding very soft and gentle but also quick came from opposite her.

Sara stopped in her tracks finding herself looking up to match the smooth voice, she moved her eyes up slowly noticing tight faded jeans that clung to his legs watching as his knees crouched down before she stared further up at the thin white shirt that did nothing to hide his muscular body.

She hesitated for a moment taking everything in before her moved up to his face already feeling overwhelmed by his intense stare. She stared back meeting his baby blue eyes. It was like being pulled in by his concerned face. She had frozen for a moment before taking in this guy's face some more noticing his cheek bones that fitted him nicely as well as his cropped brown hair. Her eyes went back to his eyes and blushed noticing she had been caught staring way too long.

"Sara are you alright?!" Ann's voice came along, looking at her friend. Sara broke out of her gaze and looked up at her friend nodding then looking back down as the guy who was picking up everything as much as he could. "I'm so sorry for what happened, I don't mind paying back the money for your food." Sara says.

The guy smiled at her. "No it's alright, don't worry about it. Everything is fine." He reassured her before getting up and letting a young cleaner who helps run the cafe brush up everything into a bin.

"Sara, you have got all food down your top, lets get you all cleaned up and sorted." Sara looked down at her clothes already seeing her white top stained tomato sauce and what smelt like coffee. Ann was pulling out wipes from her bag to start her cleaning. Sara looked back up to look at the guy but in front of her was no one to be seen. The guy with the nice cropped hair with light blue eyes had disappeared into thin air like it never happened.

Sara frowned wondering where he had just disappeared to. She looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. She wouldn't be forgetting his face any time soon.

He had gone and Sara didn't even get his name.

[U](No ship, felt like doing a story. I hope you all don't mind and maybe enjoy. Please review what you thought. It is a small chapter.)


	2. Chapter 2

The moment Michael stepped through the door, he crinkled his nose up smelling a strong awful smell coming from the room. He moved forward coming to a stop at the living room door. Michael's eyes landed on his brother noticing him laying on the couch in a slumber.

Michael walked forward towards the couch tilting his head to the side to stare down at his brother Lincoln, who was hugging a bottle of yum in one hand and the other hand over his eyes.

He looked over his brother, he looked like a total mess with his unshaven face and dark shadowed bags under his eyes. Lincoln's whole body feature was uneven from the state of his clothes that were all crumbled and overused. He had worn them last night and his hairy chest was poking out of the unbuttoned shirt. Michael felt sorry for his brother that was going through heartache. He didn't understand why Lincoln had let himself get that way.

Lincoln was older than Michael by a couple of years. Both very much a like in hair cuts and facial features, the only difference was that Lincoln had brown eyes, was taller than Michael and had more muscular body form.

Michael signed, taking away the bottle of Rum and moving away to open the curtains wide. He began to smirk already knowing that the light would upset his older brother. Even before he even turned around he hears a groan from the couch.

"Shut them god-damn curtains." His brother Lincoln mumbled out in annoyance before turning on his side in the direction of the couch, hiding his face in a cushion. Michael shook his head putting his fingers through his cropped hair feeling a little irritated before going to the kitchen and getting a glass of cold water.

Michael made his way back into the living room, he was smirking, he knew exactly what he was about to do, and he didn't even have to think twice about it. He splashed his brother with the glass of cold water and made a run for the door.

Michael could hear his brother getting up and gasping before hearing heavy footsteps storming towards him.

He ran outside the department and locked his brother inside. "You wait till I get out of this door, Michael. I'm going to get you!" His brother shouted not sounding impressed.

"Catch me if you can." Michael joked through the door before moving away and going outside.

Once Michael was outside, he could hear his stomach groan reminding him that he was hungry. His face light up with a smile, already knowing the perfect place to go. He started to jog down the street to a little cafe he was so familiar with.

Michael made it inside and could already smell the bacon from the door, his eyes went to the crowd and sighed. He started walking through the queues of people to the front.

"Hey Michael!" Kelly shouted, smiling away at him from the other side of the check out. He let out a smile. "Hey Kelly. I was hoping to get something to eat but it seems full in here." Michael sighed lowering his eyes over her body and back up giving her a boyish grin and not breaking eye contact with her knowing she just saw him checking her out.

"Oh, you want your usual Michael?" Kelly flushed but quickly let out, looking around her before moving to the back not even waiting an answer. Michael stood unsure what to do until he saw Kelly coming back with a tray of food, looking down he notices a bacon roll and white coffee. His favourite, he looked up questioning.

"Here's your order, Michael!" Kelly said with a happy grin a crossed her face not wanting to disappoint. "If you ever wanted to go out sometime, I put my number on the napkin." Kelly says blushing away shyly and giving Michael the tray.

He nodded, "Thank you, Kelly, I'll have to think about the offer. I didn't expect you to do this, I appreciate it." Michael says honestly before giving her money for the order.

He turns away making his way out of the crowd of people, Michael hated the fact of feeling like he had used her to get his order. He was just so hungry.

Michael was almost there at the back of the crowd, when he felt someone push him forward banging his shoulder into someone. He gasped quietly as he felt his white coffee burn his stomach and thigh before pushing his tray away from his body. He heard a "Ah!." A few seconds later. Then felt something hit his tray making more coffee go down himself causing him to let go of the tray.

His eyes fell to the floor straight away seeing his bacon roll and coffee everywhere. Michael whined inside feeling very annoyed that his food was everywhere and was about to show his irritation towards the person who had hit into his shoulder.

Michael's eyes moved towards the woman that had knocked into him, she had auburn hair shining red in the light. He felt annoyed not being able to see her face by the blocking of her hair. "I'm so sorry!" She had said.

He just stared down at her taking her all in. Michael noticed her slim body and nicely curved hips with a tall slender chest with sharp shoulders that stood proud next to her neck. He couldn't seem to take his eyes away as she pushed herself forward bending down to pick up the plate.

Michael sighed before bending down and taking her hand away from the plate. "No, don't touch that, you might cut yourself." He spoke quickly yet carefully not to scare her before taking her hand away from the broken objects on the floor.

He realised she had frozen, noticing her not looking down no more. Instead, Michael took a glance at her seeing the lady move her head towards his body. Michael decided to keep watching her with a stern look. Why was this girl taking ages to look up? Was she checking me out? Michael thought before meeting her face to face.

Michael's stern feature disappeared from his face. She was beautiful. Michael felt entranced by her light brown eyes. They were so big and innocent look, just like puppy eyes.

She had a nice heart shaped face, that her cheeks curved in pushing her chin more out. Michael hadn't seen someone so beautiful. He felt himself becoming nervous. Was she hurt?

Michael found himself looking down at her shirt noticing how ruined it was, feeling a little guilty for wanting to put the blame on her. Michael looked back up not wanting to break eye contact. He could see how red her cheeks had got.

"Sara are you alright?!" A girl with purple bouncy curls with a worried face came over to the girl in front of me. So, that was her name, Sara. What a unique name he thought as he started picking up the broken plate and cup in to a pile.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, I don't mind paying back the money for your food." He heard Sara say. He smiled up at her. "No it's alright, don't worry about it. Everything is fine." Michael said looking back down at his bacon roll.

Normally he would be annoyed if his food was wasted, but he wasn't. Instead, he got to meet this angel.

Michael frowned, he had never seen her before. Where has she been hiding? Before he could ask her if she was alright, Kelly came with a brush to swipe up the mess. She had smiled at him while going by.

Michael looked down only to noticed his damp trousers, it had looked like he had wet himself. Never in his life has he felt so embarrassed.

What if she sees me like this? Michael thought nervously looking up at her noticing her friend wiping her top.

Michael gave her one last glance before he started to push pass people in the opposite direction from her to the toilets. He didn't want her to notice this, it would be very embarrassing.

—

Finally finishers *bows* why not check it out and give me a review. It took me ages ? but I'm very pleased with this chapter. Now we got to see Michael's side.


End file.
